


Magic in Madrid

by ANGSWIN



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/pseuds/ANGSWIN
Summary: Hermione is in Madrid at Christmas time.  All she needs is the right companion to make the experience even more magical.Written for the 2018 Hermione's Holiday Hideaway event





	Magic in Madrid

**Author's Note:**

> **Assigned Prompt:**  
>  Pairing: Hermione Granger/Sherlock Holmes  
> Location Prompt: Madrid, Spain  
> Word Prompt: Nutcracker  
> Word Count: <2500

At first, Hermione had been irritated when Kingsley asked her to meet with her Head of Department counterpart at the Spanish Ministry of Magic the week right before Christmas – especially since it was always such a busy time of year. However, Hermione’s expertise with Magical Beings was much in demand. Normally she did not mind at all, but it was _Christmas_ …and not only did she need to finish her end-of-the-year paperwork, but she had not done any shopping, yet, either. Her reluctance to take the trip quickly vanished, however, when Kingsley presented her with an early Christmas present – two tickets to “The Nutcracker” performance at the Teatro Nuevo Apolo.* That…and a reminder that Madrid was also famous for its Christmas shopping markets…was all the encouragement that she needed to accept.

Therefore, Hermione soon found herself sighing with delight as she walked down one of the main streets of Madrid. She had always heard that it was a beautiful city to visit at Christmas and she couldn’t agree more. There were fancy lights and decorated trees _everywhere._ Even the government buildings were attractively lit up to appeal to both tourists and locals, alike. Therefore, she filled her days with work at the Spanish Ministry and her evenings with sightseeing and shopping. She would then return to her comfortable room at the Muggle hotel where she was staying so that she wouldn’t have to portkey back and forth between the two countries every day. 

Consequently, she had enjoyed herself very much on the trip. In fact, she only one regret. She had no one with whom to share the beauty and wonder of this amazing city. She didn’t even have a companion for the ballet that night since everyone she had become friendly with at the Spanish Ministry was preoccupied with holiday parties and family gatherings. It was simply a busy time of year for everyone. Hermione understood that, but she still didn’t want to let the valuable ticket go to waste, either.

~~~~~

While her mind was engrossed with this dilemma, she accidentally ran straight into a man who was walking in the opposite direction from her. He was as equally distracted as she was since he kept his head down while he stared at the contents on his phone screen. The collision, however, sent the mobile flying and the man finally looked up in irritation. When their eyes met, however, Hermione gasped. She would recognize those cheekbones anywhere!

“Sherlock!” she cried out, delighted to see him.

“Hermione,” he replied in his usual smooth baritone, but she was happy to see the small curl to his lips that proved he was pleased to see her, as well. The sound of his voice, though, sent a shiver down her spine – just like it always did. 

_Damn him!_ she thought, but smiled at the detective anyway as he picked up his abused mobile. Then she dragged him across the street to a café. As they observed each other over their steaming mugs, she thought about how she had originally met him in Dartmoor while they were investigating the Baskerville Hound** incident at the same time. She had been there because it fell under her department's jurisdiction to make sure that there was no _actual_ hellhound on the loose in a Muggle village. Sherlock was there because he was…well…Sherlock. He just couldn’t leave a mystery unsolved. Apparently, that included magic, as well – especially since he had been unaware of its existence before that night in the hollow when she had used it to _Stupefy_ the dangerous dog, _Tergeo_ the hallucinogenic gas, and throw an _Immobilis_ at the stupid scientist before he blew himself up in the minefield. Sherlock asked a million questions that night…and since Hermione knew that he was going to have to be _Obliviated_ anyway…she answered them all.

However, things didn’t go according to plan. John Watson, Greg Lestrade, and Henry Knight all had their memories of that night modified so that they remembered Hermione…and the events…but in a slightly different way that didn’t include magic. However, Mycroft Holmes had intervened on his brother’s behalf. Therefore, Sherlock’s memory stayed intact and he still knew the whole story…in addition to all of the information that Hermione had also supplied when she didn’t think he would remember it. Not ones to look a gift horse in the mouth, though, both the elder Holmes and Minister Shacklebolt recognized the potential of the situation…and Sherlock became one of the few Muggles who were sworn in under the Statute of Secrecy and allowed to work with wizards and witches on Ministry business. He interacted with Harry and the other Aurors the most, but Hermione still saw him frequently since one of them would often contact the other when in need of their particular brand of expertise. 

In fact, most recently, Sherlock had requested Hermione’s assistance on a case that he suspected involved a magical creature...and he was right. It turned out that a widowed wizard had used a three-headed Runespoor snake to poison his muggle stepdaughter for the insurance money. He would have probably gotten away with it, too, if it had not been for his greed in trying to kill off his remaining stepdaughter in the same way.***

~~~~~~

At any rate, as she sipped her tea, Hermione noticed that Sherlock’s eyes roamed over her in the intent way that meant he was assessing her… _again._ Hermione simply sighed in exasperation since he did that every time they met. She would have assumed that he had learned everything of importance by now…but apparently not.

“What are you doing in Madrid, Sherlock?” she asked quickly to distract him. Unfortunately, the strategy didn’t work.

“I could ask the same question,” he said. “But I don’t need to,” he added with a smirk. “Even though you have obviously been shopping,” here he paused to point at the bags that she had not yet shrunk, “you aren’t here for pleasure. Otherwise, I know you would be dressed more casually since I am well aware of your propensity to wear jeans and trainers on your days off. Your current conservative suit and sensible shoes, however, say that you are here on Ministry business and that shopping was just a secondary concern after your day’s work.” Here he paused just long enough to let the corners of his mouth curl up again when Hermione muttered “Show off!” before he continued. “As for me, however, I’m here to do the legwork that the British government is too fat and lazy to do himself.”

Hermione couldn’t help but to laugh at that statement since she knew that he was referring to his brother - even though Mycroft Holmes was far from fat _or_ lazy. However, she did know that he didn’t like to travel – so Sherlock was telling her the vague truth for a reason. Since she knew the two men in question, however, it was probably a case of the less she knew about the situation, the better! Therefore, she wisely changed the subject.

“When do you head back home?” she asked her fellow Londoner, instead.

“Tomorrow night…It was the earliest flight I could get this close to the holidays – even though I finished my part of the…task…yesterday,” he drawled and then grimaced at the thought of the long boring wait - until he was distracted by a joyful sound that came from Hermione.

“Oh…that’s perfect!” she exclaimed excitedly. “I still have a couple of days left myself, but…are you free tonight?”

Sherlock grew very still at the question and studied his companion carefully. After a moment, he answered smoothly. “If I say yes…”

“You'll get to be my date to the ballet,” she replied with a hopeful smile.

“The ballet?” he echoed and looked at her askance. “I despise ballet!”

“No, you don’t.” Hermione was used to dealing with his idiosyncrasies. “You just hate people - especially the pretentious ones who go there only to see and be seen! Besides, it’s not just about the dancing, you know. It’s also about the story…and the music. You can’t tell me that a classical violinist like yourself doesn’t enjoy Tchaikovsky.”

“The Nutcracker?” Sherlock speculated quietly, but Hermione could see the gleam of interest in his eyes. “Very well,” he finally conceded. “However, you have to return the favor.”

“How?” Hermione asked, suddenly suspicious. The last time she did a “favor” for Sherlock, she had to “assist” him on a case that included sloshing through the London sewers knee-deep in something she’d rather not identify!

“An open favor to be claimed at a later time,” he clarified with a sly smirk. 

“Ugh!” Hermione sighed. “I had you pegged as a Ravenclaw,” she replied. “However, now I know that you are thoroughly Slytherin.” Sherlock smirked again since he understood her House characteristics references after reading her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. She smiled anyway. “Fine! I agree to your terms, but only if you promise to be on your best behavior tonight.”

Sherlock just shrugged…but a strange heated look seemed to flash in his eyes for just a moment. It was gone so quickly, though, that Hermione couldn’t help but to wonder if she had imagined it...even though she wanted it to be true. However, that seemed to happen a lot with Sherlock…and it never failed to confuse her. Therefore, she just gave him her hotel information and told him what time to meet her there.

* * *

As Hermione got ready for the ballet, she thought about her “date” with Sherlock and wondered how he _really_ felt about it. Personally, she was thrilled because she had always been attracted to the man. How could she not be? He was gorgeous! Plus, he had a voice as smooth as sin…and a brilliant mind, too. Merlin knew how much she loved a man of intelligence! 

The problem was that she could never quite figure out how he felt about her. It was clear that he liked her - which was quite a compliment from a man who could only tolerate a handful of people…and who genuinely liked even fewer than that. However, she didn’t know how far that feeling extended. It was almost as if he had put her in her own category, but she just couldn’t read her label. She wasn’t his best friend – like John, but she was not just a useful colleague – like Greg, either. However, the thing that Hermione was most afraid of was being seen as someone like poor sweet Molly with her very obvious…but unrequited…passion for the man. Therefore, Hermione just kept her interactions with him light and friendly…and she forced herself to be content with that relationship until something changed between them… _if_ it ever did. It would be easier, however, if he would stop sending those looks that both confused and aroused her...

The thought was interrupted by a knock on the door which turned out to be from the man himself. He was smartly dressed, as usual, and he obviously approved of the way that she looked in her long black gown because another quick heated look was sent in her direction. “Better than jeans and trainers?” she asked cheekily to cover up her discomfiture. 

“Quite!” he answered succinctly...but he slowly transferred his attention from her person to her room. Was it just her imagination again…or did his eyes actually linger on the bed? She knew then that they had to get out of there before she said or did something that she might regret. Consequently, she used their possible tardiness as her excuse to quickly pull him out of the room.

* * *

“The Nutcracker” was a beautiful production by a world-renown professional ballet company and orchestra...and Hermione was mesmerized by it. Despite his earlier objections, Sherlock seemed to enjoy it thoroughly, as well – even though she looked up from the stage several times to find his eyes trained on her instead of the show. She finally understood why, however, when she saw him close his eyes and get lost in the swell of the music himself. In fact, she found the sight so attractive that she couldn’t stop smiling – not even when he caught her looking. He stiffened for just a moment, though, when she reached over to take his hand in her own. After his initial surprise, however, he relaxed and seemed content to sit hand-in-hand with her while they silently bonded over the rest of the awe-inspiring experience.

When the show was over, he surprised her this time with his continued grip on her hand as he suggested that they walk the short distance back to the hotel. She could tell that despite his usual outspoken abhorrence of anything sentimental, he was still under the spell of the beauty of the evening, and she felt the same way. Therefore, she agreed. With their hands still firmly clasped together, they made their way back to her hotel without feeling any pressure to talk. They just quietly admired the festive decorations…and took a few equally appreciative glances at each other, as well.

It was very late when they finally paused outside her room door and Hermione leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, Sherlock,” she said sincerely. “Tonight was special…and I am glad that you could share it with me.”

Sherlock didn't answer her at first. He just met her gaze with his suddenly intense one...before he leaned in and captured her lips with his own. Hermione was surprised, but definitely not unhappy by the turn of events. In fact, she returned the kiss with such ardor that they were soon pressed against the doorframe…and their hands were _everywhere._ She even had to push him away slightly in order to unlock the door before pulling him in with her. They barely made it to the bed, however, before it became clear to her that although Sherlock was not a wizard, they could still make magic together!

* * *

The next morning, over room service for breakfast, he smirked at her and said, “Now about that favor you owe me…”

“Wasn’t that last night?” Hermione quipped lightly as she gestured to her dressing gown-clad body.

“As pleasurable as that was…I’m considering something a little more long-term." His tone turned serious. “I thought that we could start with John and Mary’s obligatory holiday party this weekend after you get back to London…and then we can go from there.”

“What are you saying, Sherlock?” she asked, quietly thrilled with his implication that he wanted more than just one night together.

“Baker Street could use a little magic, too!” was the oddly sentimental confirmation from the man who usually prided himself on being ruled by intellect rather than emotion. Therefore, it meant all the more to her...and she replied with a sweet kiss before pulling him back into the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> *New Apollo Theater
> 
> **"The Hounds of Baskerville" - _Sherlock_ \- Season 2: Episode 2
> 
> ***Idea based on the classic Sherlock Holmes story, "The Adventure of the Speckled Band." (1892)


End file.
